7 Things
by Chacha Cyrus
Summary: The real Hermione's Feeling to Draco... SONGFICT! Miley Cyrus - 7 Thing Bad angst maybe... Review? Thank you


_A/N : Halo-halo! Ini fanfic Dramione pertamaku...walaupun berbentuk songfic sih... hehe ._.v yaudah langsung aja deh_

**Judul : 7 Things**

**Pairing : Dramione donk!**

**Disclaimer : pokoknya semua tokohnya punyaknya bunda Jo. Aku Cuma minjem. Kalo Harry Potter dkk punyakku, Draco sama Hermione udah aku jodohin dari awal :P**

**Genre : Hurt, Comfort (gatau bener apa salah)**

**Lagu : 7 Things by Miley Cyrus *oyeah!***

**Warning! : OOC, OOT, Typo, Misstypo, EYD tidak pada tempatnya, Gaje, aneh, ancur, cacad, ababil deh pokoknya.**

**Cekidot!**

Dont Like Dont Read

^^Enjoy^^

7 Things

**I probably say this**

**But, at times i get so scared**

**When i think the previous**

**Relationship we've shared**

Well, yeah. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membicarakannya. Tetapi, mungkin aku akan mengatakan ini dilain waktu, Draco... . Waktu itu aku sangat takut kehilanganmu, Draco... . Aku salah ternyata. Seharusnya dari dulu kita sebagai musuh saja. Tidak usah sebagai sepasang kekasih. Hubungan sudah kita sebar dan mereka menyetujuinya... tapi? Sia-sia saja.

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible to me not to care**

**Now we're standing in the rain**

**But, nothin's evergonna chance until you hear, my dear**

Hubungan kita memang luar biasa sekali. Bayangkan saja, musuh menjadi sepasang kekasih. Luar biasa, bukan? Tapi kita kehilangan arah dalam hubungan itu. Kita menjadi egois. Aku sangat peduli dengan hubungan kita ini, Draco... .Tapi, tidak ada perubahan dalam dirimu sebelum kamu mendengarkan hatiku berbicara, Draco.

**The 7 things i hate about you**

**You're vain, you're games, you're insecure**

**You love me you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

**Your friends they're jerks**

**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one i know**

Yang kubenci darimu, Draco? Ha! Mudah saja menyebutkannya. Kamu mempermainkan aku, kamu menyia-nyiakan aku, dan kamu membuatku terancam jika aku sedang bersama denganmu. Yap, dan kamu juga hobi berbohong padaku. Nyatanya kamu bilang kamu cinta aku selamanya, dan... well kamu meyukai gadis lain. Siapa dia? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Astoria –brengsek– Grenggass itu. Yah, Draco memang tampan, kuakui itu. Tapi kenapa dia juga playboy sih?. Oke, fine. Kamu tampan dan kamu playboy itu wajar memang, tapi apakah semua orang tampan itu playboy?. Sudahlah, kembali ke yang aku benci dari kamu. Ada kalanya kamu membuatku tertawa karena kekonyolanmu, tetapi ada kalanya juga aku menangis karena kau selalu lebih mementingkan Astoria –slut– Grenggass itu. Oh ya! Dan jangan lupakan teman-teman ular brengsek-mu itu, Draco... . yah walaupun Voldemort dan pengikutnya sudah dibasmi, yang namanya Slytherin tetap saja kasar, licik, dan egois. Dan itu ada pada dirimu, Draco... . ketika kamu berbuat seperti teman-teman ular-mu kepadaku, harus kamu tahu bahwa itu menyakitkan sekali buatku. Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang aku kenal saja.

**And the 7th things i hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

Yang paling kubenci dari Draco? Memang susah mengatakannya. Tapi, yah inilah yang paling kubenci darimu Draco... . kamu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Well, mungkin ini aneh. Tapi memang inilah yang paling kubenci darimu. Aku tidak bisa menghapusmu dari pikiranku.

**It's awkward and it's silent**

**As i wait for you to say**

**What i need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

**And when you mean it, i believe it**

Yah, memang itu memalukan. Tapi bagaimana caranya membuatmu diam?. Hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu diam. Saat aku menunggumu mengatakan sesuatu, apa yang aku ingin dengarkan dari kamu sekarang adalah permintaan maafmu yang tulus untukku. Mustahil. Tentu saja mustahil. Mengharap ucapan maaf dari seorang Draco Malfoy? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu jawabannya. Seumur-umur yang kutahu kamu minta maaf hanya sekali dan itu bukan untukku. Itu untuk ibumu. Dan, jika saja kamu meminta maaf setulus-tulusnya kepadaku, aku pasti percaya kepadamu, Draco... .

**If you text it, i'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**I'm not coming back**

**You're taking 7 steps here**

Sebenarnya kamu pernah meminta maaf padaku. Secara tidak langsung, tentu saja. Melalui surat kau meminta maaf padaku. Ya. Dan surat itu sudah kubakar. Tidak kuperlukan bila kamu tidak minta maaf secara langsung dan tidak tulus. Mari kita jelaskan bersama hubungan ini, Draco... . tapi mungkin kamu lebih suka bersama Astoria –keparat– Grenggass itu. Oke, kalau begitu aku tidak akan kembali padamu lagi, Draco... . dan kamu, –tanpa meminta maaf– pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan luka menganga di hatiku ini.

**Compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long write**

**I probably should mention**

**The 7 that i like**

Hal yang kusuka darimu? Banyak sebenarnya, dan itu terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan. Oke, aku akan menyebutkan yang kusuka darimu. Meskipun banyak yang aku suka. Dan menurutku hal ini adalah hal yang paling istimewa darimu dan tidak dimiliki oleh laki-laki lain, selain dirimu, Draco... .

**The 7 things i like about you**

**Your hair, your eyes, your old levi's**

**And when we kiss, i'm hipnotized**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**But, i guess that's both i'll have to buy**

**Your hand in mine**

**When we're intertwined everythings alright**

**I wanna be with the one i know**

Yang aku suka dari kamu itu... rambutmu. Ya. Rambutmu, rambut pirang pucatmu itu. Rambutmu selalu kurindukan Draco... . Oh ya, dan jangan lupakan mata biru laut-mu itu. Apalagi parfum mint-mu itu, selalu membuatku nyaman saat aku berada di dekatmu. Dan ketika kita berciuman, aku terhipnotis oleh pesonamu. Ya, bibir hangatmu itu selalu kurindukan. Kamu membuatku tertawa tapi juga membuatku menangis. Tapi jujur, itulah keunikan dari dirimu. Tanganmu. Tanganmu yang selalu menggenggam tanganku kemana-mana. Tanganmu yang memainkan rambut ikal-ku, tanganmu yang bahkan, aku merasa tanganmu itu milikku seorang. Mungkin ketika kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, hubungan ini baik-baik saja. Tapi sejak kedatangan Astoria –keparat– Grenggass itu, semuanya berubah. Dan jujur, aku merindukan saat-saat kita bersama, Draco...

**And the 7th things i like the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

Yang paling –ralat– sangat kusuka darimu adalah... pesonamu. Ya, pesonamu. Pesonamu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

~~~FIN~~~

Chacha Cyrus

_A/N : Gimana, gimana? Jelekkah? Cacadkah?. Ide aku buat songfic ini sebenernya dateng dari hobiku ndengerin lagu. Apalagi lagu Miley Cyrus yang... mantab punya mabro!. Apalagi lagunya yang 7 things, yang ide awal dari songfic ini. Terus aku coba liat-liat di youtube tentang Dramionevid. Ternyata ada yang 7 things jugak. Yaudah, aku cobak buat songfic ini. Jelek ya? Dan akhir kata, bolehkah saya minta Review-nya?._


End file.
